112315- Hopping Mad
timorousTraveler TT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 20:38 -- TT: so remember how you said space was cool? TT: yeah le7s 7rade righ7 now. CC: ...Everything alright? TT: iVe fucked up already and i wan7 off 7his land. TT: seriously le7s find a way you can deal wi7h space ill figure ou7 7ime or some7hing. CC: Cool, you can have the timelines and deal with Jack trying to make an apprentice out of you TT: wai7 wha7. TT: jacks 7rying 7o make an appren7ice ou7 of you. really. CC: Yup CC: Shit want down, he showed up CC: Demanded I either becomb his apprentice or he'll be stealing time from me in the near future CC: Or hand over Lila CC: Though he'd make a move on her anyway TT: wha7 7he fuck TT: uh. a7 leas7 youre learning from 7he person who knows 7he mos7? I guess? TT: yeah okay 7his si7ua7ion sucks neVermind. TT: yknow 7hinking abou7 i7, youre ei7her going 7o haVe a really easy 7ime wi7h your land ques7, or i7ll hell. one of 7he 7wo. TT: especially because of jack. CC: No, I have not becomb his apprentice TT: and uh. guessing from how 7his one is going on. TT: wha? CC: And yeah, either really easy CC: Or we're so totally fucked TT: You'll probably no7 be really "la7e" 7o any7hing, 7hough. TT: because 7ime. TT: so, 7heres 7ha7 a7 leas7. CC: Heh, yeah CC: The time spant on my planet has me 100% more on beat CC: I waspn't late before, but I definitely won't be now TT: yeah. TT: which is why im a bi7 jealous righ7 now. i'Ve only jus7 now s7ar7ed 7he ques7, bu7 already im la7e. CC: What's wrong? TT: ughhh. TT: "Con7amina7ion." TT: I7s some7hing going on wi7h 7his land and I don'7 like i7 a7 all. CC: Yeah, I heard from Aaisha that the water got all gross CC: Full of bodies and frog slurry CC: Right? TT: Yeah. Bu7 7ha7s no7 7he issue, no7 really. TT: i7s more jus7... i don7 know, i really don'7 like 7he 7one of 7his land. TT: le7s. er. le7s moVe on from 7ha7. CC: What's the tone of the land? TT: maaainly, i apparen7ly haVe 7o ge7 you and aaisha a 7rip 7o 7he ho7springs. CC: I'm guessing they're not holding out too well? CC: Hehe, uhh, yeah TT: ... kinda. bu7, 7ha7s no7 7he bigges7 issue i'm haVing. i7s personal, so don'7 worry. TT: your ho7spring 7rip is safe. CC: Thanks for looking out for us TT: oh please, i7s aaishas idea. and some of 7he frogs, bu7. TT: ei7her way, i 7hink i7'll good for you 7wo. once 7he 7eams mee7 up, 7ha7 is. TT: if 7hey do. CC: Hehe, I sure hope we do CC: She invited em out already and there's no way I'd turn down the chance CC: Just a matter of finding the time CC: And actually getting there TT: If i ge7 space s7uff down, 7hen moVing be7ween 7he lands shouldn7 be 7oo much of an issue. TT: ... 7ha7 being said im no7 7aking eVeryone 7o o7her lands jus7 if 7hey wan7 7o. because fuck 7ha7. TT: ... bu7 before 7ha7, i haVe 7o deal wi7h frogs. TT: ew. CC: Ew indeed CC: Damn these space planets CC: At least I've only got regular frogs to deal with CC: Or I'd thought so til I became one TT: well i mean in all hones7y 7alking wi7h 7hese frogs is probably be77er 7han collec7ing 7hem- CC: You have a whole species of bipedal frogs to deal with TT: wha7. TT: WHA7. TT: Ignore 7he idio7 frogs for a second wha7 was 7ha7 abou7 you and froggyness? CC: Does no one tell anyone anything except for me? CC: My whole team got turned into frogs CC: This planet has a curse TT: ... are. TT: are you a frog righ7 now. CC: Now my whole team is a bunch of color coded poison dart frogs CC: Yes, yes I am CC: You can ask Aaisha for a picture TT: bullshi7. CC: She has one of me and Carayx TT: if youre a frog, how can you do... any7hing a7 all. TT: frogs kinda suck wi7h doing s7uff 7ha7 isn7 hopping around. CC: Because I'm a very determined frog CC: Also, I remembered I have a display CC: with a talk to text function CC: Much better than hopping on top of my phone TT: alrigh7. 7ha7s fair. TT: ... so, you s7ill can7 do much of any7hing, 7hough. i wouldn7 7hing frogs are grea7 punchers, 7heiVes, or... TT: ... TT: okay im really really 7emp7ed 7o make frog rela7ed puns righ7 now. TT: I mean im surrounded by frogs, you are a frog... i7s 7oo easy. CC: Safe to say, I'd be hopping mad CC: At at least I'm poison TT: Yeah, bu7 arn7 poison dar7 frogs 7iny? TT: I mean how... effec7iVe can 7hose... CC: Yeah, but a kiss from Carayx knocked out Milo's cousin in an instant CC: They're actually very effective TT: I jus7 now realized 7ha7 you can make a pun of Lilas name 7o Lil-y. TT: ... wai7 why 7he fuck would you kiss a poison dar7 frog. TT: i mean. really. CC: They're a human CC: Maybe they don't have poison frogs CC: It sounds to me like we had the tougher planet TT: Eh, 7ha7s fair. TT: i mean apparen7ly 7he humans don7 eVen kill a lo7 of 7heir criminals. TT: 7hey mus7 haVe 7he sof7er home plane7. bu7 7hey're in 7he same si7ua7ion. TT: suuuucks 7o be 7hem. CC: Yeah, I really don't think a lot of them were prepared for this TT: youre saying 7ha7 like you were ac7ually prepared 7o 7urn in7o a frog a frac7ion of your normal size CC: No, but I know better than to kiss a bright and colorful frog CC: It's literally a bright and colorful sign for poison CC: I lived in a tropical forest TT: well, i guess 7ha7 human jus7 wasn7 smar7 or some7hing. TT: i hope cara didn'7 acciden7ally kill 7hem, 7hough. TT: because if so i'd be bo7h dissapoin7ed and kinda amused. CC: I would too CC: It'd be ironic since they have so many pets CC: All this time caring for animals, to die by accidant from caring too much for them CC: Meh, she's fine though CC: Just needs rest TT: eh, fair. CC: Though she's been resting for a while TT: im defina7ely going 7o be 7easing cara oVer 7he fac7 7ha7 wi7h jus7 one kiss she made a girl fain7-- TT: uh. TT: 7ha7s probably no7 a good sign. CC: Heh, probably not TT: poking fun a7 7he fac7 7ha7 caras kisses are li7erally killer... TT: 7ha7 would be going 7oo far wouldn7 i7. CC: Pfft, if anything she'd take pride in it CC: Literal lady killer TT: good poin7. CC: So how's the team? CC: Since you know how mine is right now TT: no7 grea7, really. TT: i mean be77er 7han yours. CC: No doubt TT: since we are no7 in fac7 li7eral frogs. TT: bu7 well... CC: You are on a planet of bipedal frogs CC: And I may ahve tried to push Aaisha to wreck their economy CC: have TT: a hemo-7hing happened be7ween eribus and aaisha and we had 7o 7alk abou7 i7. i7 was pre77y awkward. TT: wai7. TT: Hey! CC: ...oh TT: 7ha7's /my/ economy you'd be wrecking. I'd a7 leas7 wan7 a cu7. CC: Uhhh, yeah CC: Of course you do, your planet, monopolize everything CC: I've got business tips CC: And uhh, hehe, yeah TT: Oooof course you do. CC: I just learned about the hemo thing with her myself TT: ... oh. TT: Yeah uh. TT: i only jus7 found ou7 abou7 i7. TT: i 7hink i7s all worked ou7, 7hough? TT: maybe? TT: i yelled a7 7hem bo7h abou7 i7 in fron7 of some frogs and 7hey'Ve a7 leas7 semi-made-up. CC: Heh, you clubbed them? TT: wha7 TT: pshhh no. no. TT: no. TT: i mean i jus7 7old 7hem bo7h how s7upid 7hey were ac7ing wi7h each o7her. TT: 7ha7s no7 clubbing 7hem ou7righ7, is i7? TT: nooo... CC: I wasp joking CC: ...mostly CC: They fight, you yell at them, they make up CC: I don't know quads all too well TT: wha7 7he fuck. CC: Sounds pretty close to ashen though TT: i mean 7he o7her quades make sense bu7 7ha7s qui7e Vauge. TT: wha7 7he fuck. TT: ... well im no7 going 7o be 7he one addressing 7ha7 no way in hell. TT: because if 7ha7 Vague defini7ion applies for ashen, 7hen like... i'd expec7 some7hing ashen-y from mos7 of 7he 7eams? i guess? CC: Eh, like I said it's at least mostly a joke TT: yeah im. TT: 7hinking wayyyyy 7oo deep in7o 7his. CC: Otherwise my whole team is clubbing me and Serios TT: pff TT: you 7wo figh7 7ha7 much? CC: We have been lately CC: Been a wild ride TT: wow i can'7 say i'd expec7 you 7o be 7aking on a seadweller. TT: so 7ell me, TT: how badly has he been kicking your ass? TT: like on a scale of 1-10 CC: Nearly killed me CC: Left two pretty bad gashes on me CC: And that glaive Libby gave him nearly stole my soul TT: i. wha7. TT: i was joking holy shi7. CC: Pretty sure it still has at least a portion of it CC: I am not joking TT: yeah is sure sounds like your 7eam needs 7o keep you 7wo away from each o7her. CC: We're...fine CC: For now, at least TT: in wha7 con7ex7 is s7ealing a bi7 of your soul fine. TT: unless youre really jus7 7ha7 spades for each o7her bu7 yeesh... CC: Yeah, fuck that CC: I don't think he noticed CC: Even though it started to outright glow red while fighting me CC: I made sure he knows I'm breaking it next time I have to face off against it CC: It's cursed CC: And I will continue to tell him so CC: I don't care if Libby made it for him CC: It's scrap next time TT: oh yeah wha7s 7he downside of a weapon 7ha7 s7eals souls 7here can be no repercussions for 7ha7 sor7a 7hing wha7soeVer. TT: i7s 7he perfec7 7hing 7o giVe 7o your ma7espri7 in any si7ua7ion oh yeah TT: heck nyarla im shocked, you haVe ye7 7o ge7 aaisha a soul-draining pi7chfork. TT: because 7ha7s apparen7ly a 7hing you jus7 giVe away. CC: Heh, don't worry, I'll find one for her CC: I've already had a magic sword comb and go CC: And your magic gauntlets are on theway, probably TT: probably. TT: and since when do you use swords? TT: i mean. lorrea does, yeah. CC: I don't, shit happens CC: I don't even like swords TT: some7imes you jus7 haVe 7o use a sword. TT: eVen if i7 sucks. CC: I guess CC: I much prefer punching shit though TT: Yeah well. maybe you can jus7 carry i7 around and only use i7 when you need i7 7o. TT: unless jack or someone insis7s you use a s7upid sword. in which case: well fuck. CC: Hehe, the only reason I don't still have the sword now is that Jack himself told me to toss it CC: For the sake of not pissing him off and dying, I passed it off to Serios, who got it confiscated TT: awww cmon CC: And then later convinced me to actually want the sword TT: if jack says no7 7o keep i7, 7hen 7ha7s a sign righ7 7here 7ha7 you haVe 7o keep i7. CC: Heh, no shit CC: I thought I'd have gotten it back CC: But he passed it off to Libby CC: Til someone's worthy CC: Magic sword after all TT: Oh bluh. TT: He ge7s a soul-sucking weapon 7his early on, and 7he magic sword is 7aken away? TT: a7 leas7 giVe i7 7o lorrea cmon. CC: Funny thing, he wasp warned about me and her in particular weilding it CC: It enacts the user's will on the world around them CC: She'd be a tyrant CC: Forcing everyone to play her way CC: I'd be super self righteous or something TT: yeah 7ha7 sounds like you alrigh7 CC: Gee, thanks TT: ou7 of all 7hings iVe been saying, and you choose 7o be insul7ed by 7ha7. TT: nice. CC: I'm not CC: I know I've got issues to work out first TT: im joking, somewha7. CC: I'll get it back eventually TT: some7ime soon. TT: ... say uh. TT: quick ques7ion, since im gonna be a bi7 busy in a second. bu7 uh. TT: are you heading 7o your land nex7 af7er milos? CC: Ask away CC: I'll have to talk that over with the others, but I definitely want to CC: I need to whip these time powers into shape fast CC: Also, check on my sprite TT: fuck. alrigh7 yeah 7ha7s fair. CC: Why do you ask? TT: you really shouldn7 haVe had me be your serVer player. TT: ill fix i7 7hough jus7 gimmie a second. CC: Uhh, what? TT: um. TT: a few par7s of your hiVe are jus7 a 7insy li77le bi7 7rashed TT: iVe been messing around wi7h moVing 7hings across space, wi7h 7he whole seVer-7hing. i 7hough7 "hey, maybe 7ha7s a spacey 7hing?" TT: bu7 le7s be real i7s no7 CC: No, it's not CC: You're just wrecking my hive from the sound of it TT: ill fix i7. TT: how hard can cleaning up be? CC: Yeah, it's good practice CC: And after you get practice, can you do me a favor? CC: And get those machines out of the ship? TT: uuuh, which machines? CC: Just leave them in the living room or something CC: the entry machines CC: they should still be there TT: ooh righ7 7hose 7hings yeah. CC: Just, not now TT: yeah you'll be needing 7hose. TT: sure ill moVe 'em no problem. CC: Thanks TT: lemme ge7 on 7ha7, ac7ually. TT: hopefully you'll s7op being a frog once you're off 7ha7 land. CC: Hopefully sooner TT: heeh. TT: good luck wi7h 7ha7 frog-collec7ing ques7 and eVery7hing. while you are also a frog. TT: haVe fun wi7h 7ha7. -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 22:42 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Heliux